Ojike
by YamiMisao
Summary: Everyone fears something, but some fears are trivial to others. Yami and Marik discover Bakura’s fear, and it’s certainly not something they would expect a yami to fear. YYxYBxYM Yamishipping


**Pairings:** Yami x Bakura x Marik (Yamishipping)

**Summary: **Everyone fears something, some fears are trivial to others. Yami and Marik discover Bakura's fear, and it's certainly not something they would expect a yami to fear.

**Disclaimer: **Well since it's says "Disclaimer" I obviously don't claim to own it. )

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Ojike**

Yami sighed as he looked out the kitchen window, the rain was coming down hard and every now and then there would be a bright flash of lightning, soon followed by a loud crash of thunder. He was just waiting for the lights to go out. He had gathered some candles in case, but he doubted he'd need them. Even if the lights did go out they were all yami's here, they were comfortable with the darkness.

Making his way into the living room, he saw Marik sprawled out on the couch, with Bakura laying on top of him, but what Yami found odd was that Bakura was trembling slightly. He shrugged it off as the thief being cold and took a seat on the love seat opposite of the couch.

"How much longer is this suppose to last?" Bakura mumbled, glancing over at Yami.

"I'm not sure, this is the biggest storm we've had in a while." Yami replied, sighing as he glanced out the window once more.

"Hey, Bakura, get off for a minute." Marik ordered, opening his eyes and sitting up as much as he could with Bakura on him.

"Why?" Bakura asked, not moving an inch.

"I have to piss." Was Marik's simple reply. Bakura sighed and got off him, allowing Marik to get off the couch and disappear down the hallway.

The moment Bakura had gotten off of Marik, he made his way over to Yami and sat down, curling up next to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Yami found his behavior odd but said nothing and wrapped his arms around the oddly affectionate thief.

Marik soon returned and resumed his earlier position, raising an eyebrow at Bakura, "What's your problem Bakura? Your not usually this clingy." He asked, but was answered only with silence and a glare from Yami.

They sat there in silence for about 20 minutes, before Yami spoke up, "I'm going to go fix something to eat," And tried to get up, but Bakura clung to him.

"Bakura, your going to have to let me get up, we have to eat you know." After a moments hesitation, Bakura finally released the pharaoh. Yami paused, feeling slightly guilty before returning to the kitchen.

As expected, as soon as Yami disappeared into the other room, Bakura stood up slowly made his way back over to Marik. Feeling the other's presence nearing him, Marik opened his eyes to see Bakura standing there, looking down at him with an expressionless face, but Marik could see a small hint of fear in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at that, what could Bakura possibly be afraid of?

Sighing, he un-crossed his arms and opened them, motioning for Bakura to lay back down, which the tomb robber did immediately, and buried his face in the other's chest. Marik noticed with slight apprehension that the other was still trembling.

"Bakura?" He asked. He heard a muffled 'hmm' and continued, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Came the muffled reply.

"Don't lie to me, there's something wrong, your never like this." Marik growled. Bakura didn't reply. He sighed heavily and decided to let it go.

Yami turned and went back into the kitchen from were he was watching his lovers. He had no intentions of cooking, that was just an excuse. He wanted to see if Bakura would go straight back to Marik once he left. And he did, now Yami definitely knew something was wrong. What, he didn't know, but he was going to find out.

He ended up making a small snack anyways, since he was hungry, but didn't feel like cooking anything. On his way back to the family room, he ran into Marik, and he was surprised to see that Bakura wasn't with him.

"Where's Bakura?" Yami asked, setting the food down in the counter.

"I don't know. He disappeared after I got pissed and yelled at him." Marik shrugged and grabbed some food off the plate.

"What? Why'd you yell at him?" Yami questioned, narrowing his eyes at the tanned one in front of him.

"He kept following me everywhere! He won't tell me what's wrong, I couldn't even walk across the room to get the remote without him clinging to me! It got annoying. So I told his to stop it, and he still wouldn't so I yelled at him." Marik mumbled, now feeling guilty for yelling at Bakura, especially when he knew there was something wrong.

"That's no reason to yell at him." Yami chastised. At that moment there was a bright flash of lightening, and then darkness, "Great." Yami muttered, "Electricity's out. This is turning out to be a great day. I suppose we should find Bakura."

"Yeah." Marik said, knowing Yami couldn't see his nod. Marik grabbed Yami's hand and headed towards the stairs, "He might be in our room, I guess we should check there."

"Wait," Yami said, pulling away from Marik and going back into the kitchen. Marik waiting impatiently for him to return. When he did, Marik saw why he had went back, in his right hand was a candle.

"I doubt we'll be able to find a thief in the dark." Yami commented, before taking Marik's hand again and leading him up the stairs.

Once they reached the room, they found the door closed, but thankfully unlocked. As soon as they entered they were met with the sounds of muffled sobs. Glancing worriedly at each other for a moment, they quickly mad their way to the bed, where they could see a shaking lump in the light the candle provided.

"Bakura?" The form froze, but they could hear deep, shaking breaths coming from underneath the blanket.

Yami sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the covers away to reveal Bakura's curled up form, face hidden from view because it was buried in a pillow. Marik, who still felt guilty from earlier, also sat down on the bed, but pulled the thief into his lap. Said thief automatically wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, and Marik could feel the moisture from his tears against his skin.

Yami crawled over to the two and gently rubbed Bakura's back, not knowing what to do exactly. He had never seen Bakura cry before, and it unnerved him greatly. Once Bakura's breathing had returned to normal, he asked once more, "Bakura, what's wrong?" And was met with silence.

"Bakura, please, we can't help you if you won't tell us. Just tell us." Yami pleaded.

"I-I...I can't..." Bakura finally whispered.

"Why can't you?" Yami asked softly.

"Because...you'll think I'm weak..." He mumbled.

Marik wanted to say something along the lines of 'your sitting here crying, I don't think it gets any weaker then that' but he didn't, he didn't want to upset him even more, "Bakura you know we won't think you weak. Just tell us, unless you'd rather us leave you alone, we'll leave if that's what you want." He suggested,

"NO!" Bakura suddenly yelled out, "No... don't leave."

"Then tell us what's wrong." Marik ordered.

"I'm...afraid of the dark..." Bakura admitted.

Yami and Marik were shocked by this. Bakura? Afraid of the dark? But he was a thief! Not only that, he was a yami! A creature of darkness, how could he fear it? But they decided not to question him on it, he probably had his reasons, and they didn't know much about his past. He would tell them when he was ready.

"Bakura, you have no reason to fear the dark." Marik said, then looked over at Yami, "We might as well go to sleep, not much else we can do." He suggested, and saw Yami nod. Yami blew the candle out, which caused Bakura to whimper and cling tighter to Marik.

"Calm down Bakura, Yami and I are here." He whispered to the other and laid down, pulling the covers over the three of them after Yami laid down. Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind, and felt the thief relax.

As soon as they where all comfortable and close to falling asleep, the lights came back on, "Well," Marik muttered, "Isn't that just convenient..."

­­

**Misao:** Ok, well this fic was completely pointless! But I was bored so who gives a damn. I really don't like the ending, but I got bored with it at that point and I wanted to finish it. Oh well, it doesn't really matter.


End file.
